Peasant Parties
by doublequartereighthnote
Summary: Reverse Cinderella Au. Marinette is the baker's daughter turning 18. Her parents decide to throw her a masquerade ball to celebrate. Adrien is the prince who desperately wants to go to the ball but is forbidden by his father to go. With an old heirloom and a mask, he might be able to make his dream a reality.
"This ball is going to be amazing! There will be dancing and food and fun, I cannot _wait_! It's a masquerade! My outfit is peacock themed!" Nino exclaimed, barely tapping the keys of the piano in front of him. He had been talking about the ball for months, ever since Marinette's parents announced it.

Adrien, sat next to him on the piano bench, stroked the keys and stared at them blankly. He desperately wanted to accompany his friend. But this ball is for the village. And Adrien was the prince. In words of the king; " _Princes do not go to peasant parties."_

"Will you be playing there?" Adrien asked. Nino was a music prodigy. He had been teaching Adrien music since they were children. Nino could play any instrument put in front of him. Adrien has yet to master the piano.

Nino smiled wide. "Yeah, for a time. Then I'll be free to dance with whomever I want. It's my gift to Marinette," Nino played a measure from his head, tapping out eigth notes. "It _is_ her birthday, after all. And I don't have much to give." He smiled. "That's what everyone's doing, to help her parents afford it. Juleka and her mother are making Marinette's dress as a gift. Marinette's uncle is cooking all the food. Kim's father is making her mask. Everyone is just helping to make this a reality."

"It takes a village." Adrien said. "She must be a very special girl, to gain this much attention."

"Everyone loves Marinette and her family. They just give and give. When people can't pay them right away for bread they just give it away. On big occasions they make pastries at ridiculous prices. Now it's time for everyone to give back…"

Adrien hummed, he's only heard of these people for all these years. He knew their lives and gossip. He had vivid ideas of what they looked like. But they seem fictional. They are not tangible people who he can touch and talk to. They're figments of his imagination.

Nino looked at Adrien. "You can come if you want. Marinette's parents opened it to everyone. Anyone can come."

"My father would _never_ let me go…" Adrien muttered.

"You never know, you could ask-"

Adrien straightened himself abruptly and looked up to the ceiling lined with gold and paint. "A prince does not go to a peasant party." Adrien sighed a deep sigh. "That's what he said…"

Nino slams his fists on the piano, the keys ringing in off key chords. "He has no right. You've practically never left the palace, you have one friend, and you've never even had other dignitaries here! You're so cooped up! You need to be able to live your own life!"

Adrien tapped the middle C key. "I have more friends than that… Dutchess Chloe is my friend… And Her handmaiden Sabrina… They're friends… Oh, and my nanny."

"One wants to marry you and two of them are paid to spend time with you. Those aren't real friends."

Adrien looked away from Nino. "You're paid to spend time with me…" He mumbled.

Nino's stomach twisted with guilt. "N-No, Adrien that's not what I meant. I-"

"What _did_ you mean? You get paid to be here right? You're no better than them by your own standards."

"Adrien _listen_ to me," Nino said, getting defensive. "I am paid for three hours. I've always been paid for three hours. I don't need to stay for those three hours. I didn't need to stay the hours after that. I spent all those nights and days with you because I wanted to. And I would come back even if I was not getting paid."

Adrien looked up at Nino. "Do you mean that?"

Nino gave him a soft smile. "Of course I mean it. I wouldn't waste my time with someone who refused to learn piano if I didn't mean it."

Adrien wrapped his arms around Nino, catching him off guard. Adrien squeezed his best friend close until Nino hugged him back. They shared a moment of silence. As if this conversation was a long time coming, and the answer satisfied both their doubts. Adrien pat Nino's back and broke the hug first. He smiled a weak smile.

"Come on, don't you need to get ready for the ball?" Adrien asks, standing up.

Nino looked at the clock and stood as well. "It's not too late. But the more time the better, I suppose." Nino gathered the sheets of music and closed the piano. He made his way to the door and bowed to Adrien. "Thank you, your highness. I'll see you in two days."

"Wait!" Adrien said, running to his vanity and rummaging through a box of jewelry. He pulls out a pin with a large blue topaz. He then handed it to Nino. "Here, I want you to wear this tonight. So a little piece could be there with you."

Nino held it carefully, the gem was worth more than he could ever own. "Your highness, I can't take this."

"Fine then,I'm giving it to you." Adrien said, a smile growing on his face. "A gift, for my best friend."

Nino smiled. "If you insist, best friend."

"Have fun at the ball for me?"

"I'll have extra just for you."

Nino bowed to him one more time, then left the room. Adrien waved him out. The click of the door left Adrien with an empty feeling. He listened to the footsteps fade into the distance. Adrien stood for a moment, watching the crack between the floor and the door. Something inside of him told him that Nino would come back, sneak him out, or invite him a second time.

No such thing happened. Giving up, Adrien went to his balcony and leaned on the railing. He could see the entire kingdom from his perch. There were hills and trees in between the small buildings of the town below. Cobblestone roads carve the landscape with twists and turns. The concert hall, a taller building made out of brick and bronze, glowing off to the right. The street lamps leading up to it were all lit, preparing for the setting sun. Although the sun was just beginning to set, people were already making their way to the concert hall for the ball. The women's ball gowns bounced and glittered in the last rays of sunshine for the day. He could hear the chattering and the excitement from where he stood.

The sun painted beautiful colors onto the sky, oranges and reds, pinks and purples. "God certainly gave the perfect backdrop for this party, didn't he?" Adrien watched as the sun disappear under the horizon. The light extinguished like a candle, dying quickly and taking all the light with it. The stars twinkled and the moon, at the fullest Adrien had ever seen, lit the kingdom with a white light. The music began to play and the commotion grew louder, joyus sounds of celebration touching every part of the village.

"What I wouldn't give to be there right now." Adrien whispered. His eyes began burn. The overwhelming sadness boiled inside his chest, he tried to swallow the emotion until it burst inside of him. Adrien couldn't help the tears overflowing, falling from his eyes and staining his cheeks. He brushed them away with his right hand, soaking his ring in his tears.

Suddenly, the ring began to vibrate and shine. There was a burst of light that blinded Adrien for just a moment. When his eyes adjusted, he saw a man standing on the railing. He was cloaked in black and nearly blended into the sky. The only thing that stood out was the piercing green eyes staring down at him.

"W-Who are you?" Adrien asked, looking down at his ring that was now a starch white.

The man blinked slowly. "I am Plagg, your fairy Godfather." He said.

Adrien shook his head. "My what?"

Plagg's head cocked to the side. "Your fairy Godfather. I came from that ring you're wearing. I'm here to help you."

"How are you going to help me?" Adrien asked. "And why now? Where were you in my childhood? I could have really used your help back then."

Plagg grinned and shrugged. "Childhood is mundane and boring. I like social events much better."

"Well aren't you shallow."

"I'm a fairy that came from the ring that is passed down by hundreds of generations of royalty. There's really nothing more I _can_ help you with." Plagg smirked. "Would you like to go to the ball?"

Adrien looked at Plagg, unsure of what to say. But he nodded, knowing that's exactly what he wanted. Plagg raised a hand, green, inky liquid bubbled out from it, quickly surrounding adrien and spinning around him. Adrien watched as the magic ate away at his normal clothes, replacing them with an all black suit with a trimmed and lined with a green to match Plagg's eyes. The magic even painted on a mask for the ball. The entire left half of his face was covered in as mask that twisted and curved to make a design that fits the contours of his face but still shields his identity.

"Wow… this is amazing…" Adrien said, looking down at his costume in awe. "Thank you, Plagg, I don't know how to repay you."

Plagg smiled a gentle smile. "Have fun… That's how you can repay me." Plagg waved his hand and the balcony rumbled, the railing crumbled and stairs extened from the platform all the way to the ground.

Adrien excitedly ran past Plagg to them and started hopping down two at a time.

"One more thing, Adrien," Plagg said, stopping Adrien in his tracks. "This will all wear off at midnight, even these stairs. You're going to have to be back by then. Oh, and take this," Plagg opened his hand, the inky magic gathered and hardened into a box. "A gift, for the birthday girl." The box hovered over to Adrien who plucked it out of the sky and slipped it into his jacket pocket.

"Yes sir." Adrien said.

Plagg bowed his head to Adrien, his body starting to distort, turning and spinning back into Adrien's ring. The ring regained its black color, completing the look. In an instant, Adrien started running to town, ready for the ball.

* * *

Marinette observed the party from the corner of the room. Her entire village danced before her eyes, all to celebrate her birthday. They had all come together to give her this amazing night.

"Marinette!" Alya called, her dress bouncing with every step she took towards her. It was a two toned orange dress with billowing sides and a smooth center. Her bodice was covered in crystals, swirling stitches covered the bodice in thousands of tiny, glimmering crystals Her mask was in the shape of a fox and a burnt orange like the rest of her ensemble. "Marinette what are you doing over here?"

Marinette shrugged and gave her a small smile. "I wanted to watch everyone have a good time. They're so happy!"

Alya smiled at Marinette. "Even when a day is made solely for you, you're worried about other's happiness." She linked arms with her best friend. "Stop being a wallflower. Everyone wants to dance with you."

"Oh but how will I ever know who's behind the masks?" Marinette said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. This was the event of the year, no one could keep their costumes.

"That doesn't matter!" Alya said, taking out are her fan and leaning on the wall next to Marinette. "It's about dancing and food and connections you make on the dance floor."

"I know that. I would just like to witness it before I throw myself in the middle of it."

Alya rolled her eyes and fanned herself faster. "If you don't get on the dance floor soon, I'll drag you out there myself."

Marinette's eyes fell on Rose and Juleka, dancing close in the middle of the crowd. Joy filled her chest. "We wouldn't be the only ones."

"I suppose you're right."

"But aren't you saving your first dance for a certain musically gifted peacock?" Marinette nudged Alya who visibly blushed under her mask.

"I-I'm saving any dance for him. If he would even ask me, that is." Alya sighed. "It's been years. If not tonight, then when?" She looked at Marinette with desperation in her eyes.

Marinette directed her gaze to the stage where Nino stood in a robin's egg blue suit and a mask full of peacock feathers, playing a viola. He pulled the bow over the strings one last time then bowed to his audience. The dancing stopped in order to applaud his work. He grinned and waved as he left the stage, giving his viola off to a trusted member of his ensemble. The music picked back up behind him, and people resumed dancing. Nino made his way through the crowd to the two girls.

Nino bent at the waist. "Good evening, ladies. How are you tonight?"

"Fantastic, but a little hot." Alya said, waving her fan in front of her face. "There are a lot of people here tonight."

"Maybe a dance will help cool you off." He said, holding his hand out for her.

She gave a smirk and folded her fan, handing it to Marinette. "I would love to dance." She took his hand and he pulled her backwards through the mass of people to the center of the dance floor. He spun her into the crowd, taking her right hand into his left and placing his other hand on her waist. She slid her left hand past his shoulder and around his neck. She played with the edges of his hair line, twisting them between her fingers.

"You look beautiful, tonight." He said, admiring her features under the glow of the lights.

"You don't look too bad yourself. Who knew aqua was your color?"

"Uh… The Prince actually."

Alya ran his down his chest and onto his ascot where the oval gem was pinned in the middle. "I was wondering where you got a jewel like that."

"It helps having a prince for your best friend."

She hummed and pulled herself closer to him. "Enough about work and friends." She pulled him to the ¾ time, swaying with the beat. They danced for what seemed like hours, taking on every song that the orchestra played. They spun together, raising their heart beats and bringing them closer together. When the music stopped they came to a halt. The moment of stillness and silence buzzed with residual adrenalin from the dance. Like a magnet, they came together in a passionate, long awaited embrace.

Breaking apart, she smiled at him and started to back up, bringing him along with her. She made her way to one of the back rooms, a tea room with couches around the wall of windows. The moon light blankets the room in dim lighting and long shadows. Nino takes her by the waist and picks her up. He brings her to one of the couches, lays her down, and crawls over her. She giggles as he leans down to kiss her again, with more passion than before. He moved to her jaw, then down her neck and onto her chest.

Before getting too far, Alya cups his face and brings him up so she could look into his eyes. They were breathing heavily and their faces were hot. They were so close she could feel his heart beating. Alya felt the edges of his mask, peeling it away from his face, revealing his soft features and large brown eyes. He follows suit, untying her mask and unveiling her grinning face.

Alya studied his face, taking in every detail. "Why did it take you all these years, and a mask, to ask me to dance?"

Nino laughed nervously, looking away from her. "Uh… Well… The amount of confidence gained behind a mask is extraordinary. I felt like I was a better version of myself, one that you couldn't refuse."

"Oh… Nino… I could never refuse you."

* * *

Kim twirled Marinette in circles, causing her to giggle. "Kim! Kim! I'm getting dizzy!" She laughed harder as he started to spin faster. "Kim! I'm serious!" He grinned and pulled her to a stop, still giggling uncontrollably.

"Have a nice dance?" He asked.

Marinette smiled wide, her nose scrunching up. "Yes! It was the best dance I've had all night!"

"Huh! I'm impressed with myself! You've danced with everyone in town!" Kim's chest puffed up with pride.

She pat his chest. "But you haven't. Why don't you go ask _someone_ else to dance?"

Kim blushed and tried to look away. "Well… Uh… I _did_ have an idea on who I was going to ask next…" He said, his eyes shifting to his left where Max stood, pressed against the wall. He seemed to want to blend in, but with his bright green suit, he stood out like a sore thumb.

"I think you should go ask him. I'm sure he would love to." Marinette said, looking over at the wallflower. "I think he's been waiting for you to ask all night."

"You know that for sure?"

She rolled her eyes. "Words travels fast in this village. Please, just go ask him!" She turned him and pushed him towards Max. Marinette watched the two come together before turning and slipping away from the party. She went to the courtyard garden where the night flowers sat in bloom.

Marinette bent over to smell the jasmine and moonflower. The petals of the moonflower curled out in front of itself like a ballerina's arms mid dance.

Adrien pushed through the bushes and stumbled upon a cobble pathway. He looked up and saw the concert hall, still pulsing with life.

"Perfect I'm not too late!" He cheered.

"Um, who are you?"

Adrien's eyes fell on the one who spoke, she was outlined in a soft glow. Her dress was black with red lace that crept down from her shoulder to the middle of her torso, layered around her waist, and wrapped itself around her neck. Her right arm was covered in a lace sleeve while her left was bare. Her mask was a cold black metal with red gems lining the top of her eyes and throughout.

"I-I'm uh…This party is open for the public, right?" He asked, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Yes… It is…" She said.

"Great!" He said, coming closer, walking right up to her. He towered over her by at least six inches, her face coming only up to his chest. "Why… Aren't you inside? Dancing, eating, lighting up the room."

Marinette blushed at the proximity. "I was just in there. I got a little warm so I came out here." She said simply. "And you don't seem to know much about personal space, do you?"

He blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing," She laughed, smiling, she held her hand out. "Do you want to go inside and dance?"

Adrien marveled at her boldness. "I'd love to." He took her hand and she pulled him inside. The heat hit him first, then the music. Everyone was crowded around and dancing in pairs. Adrien had never seen this many people together before. He had never heard this many people _talking_ before.

Marinette tugged him forward onto the dance floor. Marinette took her stance, one hand up and the other about the height of his shoulder. She raised her eyebrows and Adrien smiled, taking her hand and fitting right under her other hand. The music was a waltz. She could feel her heart beating in the same 3/4 time. He counted the beats, as he was always told to do, and started on the first beat.

They felt an almost electric connection. Marinette could anticipate his every move. His steps were smooth and confident. They danced for hours, adapting and reacting to tempo. It was after a particularly fast waltz that the clock struck twelve.

The gong shook Adrien to his bones. His heart skipped a beat.

"I have to go."

"What? Why? It's only twelve."

He pushed his hand into his jacket. "And I didn't even get to dance with the birthday girl!"

Marinette laughed. "I am the birthday girl! Did you not know that?"

His eyes lit up and he pulled out the tiny black box. "Here. Have a _very_ happy birthday. Now if you'll excuse me, I really have to leave." he turned and ran towards the exit. Marinette, unsatisfied, ran after him.

She caught his hand in the courtyard, stopping him.

"I'm sorry, I really need to go."

"But I don't even know your name."

"I know, but _please,_ " He yanked his hand away, running into the bushes where she couldn't follow.

Marinette heard a small _cling_ by her feet. She looked down to see his ring, black with a cluster of emeralds. She bent to pick it up and inspect it.

"I'll find you… " she murmured before opening the box he had handed to her. Inside were earrings covered in rubies and five black diamonds on each. "I have to."

The next few days were a tireless journey of Marinette going to everyone in the village, asking if they had ever seen the ring before. Everyone had said no.

Marinette stood outside of her only hope. The jeweler at the edge of the village. If anyone would know, it would be him.

Marinette walked inside the crowded shop, admiring the relics from far away lands. The bell rang and an old man, leaning heavily on his cane, hobbled out from the back.

"How may I help you, young lady?" he asked, sitting on a stool behind his counter.

She moved up to meet him. "I was wondering if you could identity a piece for me."

He smiled. "I would be happy to. If it belongs to anyone here, I probably had a hand in making it."

"My thoughts exactly!" Marinette said, pulling the ring out From her pocket. "And you must remember this. It's not easily forgotten."

The jeweler took the ring from her and examined it. It only took a moment before he handed it back.

"That, my girl, is a ring I have not seen in many, many years."

"But you have seen it, correct?"

"I have, on the finger of the prince."

Marinette gasped. "The prince?! But I- I danced with the boy who was wearing it!"

"Then you danced with the prince, my dear."

"That cannot be right…"

"Unless there was a theft, there is no other way." The jeweler watched her face scrunch in thought. "What are you going to do?"

"I must return it."

Adrien twisted his ring finger, feeling the absence of his ring. _That was a dumb stunt. You shouldn't have done that. You shouldn't have gone out. Father will know._

There was a knock at his door that made him jump. "C-Come in!" he called.

Nino poked his head through the door. "Your highness, forgive me, but I've brought someone to see you."

Adrien blinked. "Someone to see me?"

"Yes, sir." Nino opened the door to reveal Marinette, standing in the hall. She came forward in the prince's stunned silence. Adrien couldn't speak. Or take his eyes of the glittering earrings she was wearing.

As Marinette came closer, she bowed to him. "Your highness, I believe I have something of yours."

His stomach lurched. "You do?"

She pulled the ring they both knew she had out of her pocket and presented it to him. "I danced with someone who was wearing this ring. I was told it belongs to you."

Adrien reached for the ring. "It is my ring…" He slipped it onto his finger.

"A perfect fit," She said, smiling. "Did I dance with you the night of the ball, then?"

Adrien sighed. "I cannot say whether I was out that night." he said, avoiding her eyes.

Marinette frowned. "I had an amazing night with-"

"I said, I cannot say," Adrien cut her off. "I'm sorry… I need to start my music lesson."

"Yes sir." Marinette uttered, turning her back to him. She started to leave but stopped in the doorway. "If you happen to see the boy wearing your ring, tell him he's invited to the festival next week. And we'd all be happy to have him." he saw her smile from the side.

Adrien smiled back. "I'll be sure to tell him."


End file.
